


[Podfic] We Can't Call Him Wonderboy! We can call him Wonderboy. (Not!fic)

by Fragrantsun (Torchwood_Global), UstolemyNAME



Series: Possibly this Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood_Global/pseuds/Fragrantsun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: What happens when the Flash Rogues realise Batman has a new, different, YOUNGER robin?





	[Podfic] We Can't Call Him Wonderboy! We can call him Wonderboy. (Not!fic)

**Title:** We Can't Call Him Wonderboy! We can call him Wonderboy

**Reader:** UstolemyNAME, Fragrantsun  
**Length:**  1:20:25  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U8PmvuaFF2CrbGMXIV4w19O_wgJ-Arvs) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TkInA5za_Xt2Aiqmh1nu2HnrG9xnLFgR)


End file.
